1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the inventive concept relate to a method and apparatus for image processing, and more particularly, to processing an image by using an edge-preserving smoothing filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accurately realizing a scene seen by the human vision system on an image output apparatus is the most ideal target and the most difficult problem in image processing technology because a scene seen by human eyes has a very large luminance dynamic range while a camera cannot completely realize the luminance dynamic range.
In particular, when a camera photographs a subject, if an exposure time is not appropriately set or an abnormal illumination is used, a captured scene is different from a scene seen by the human vision system.
As such, improved technology for processing image distortion occurring due to a difference between a captured scene and a scene seen by the human vision system is continuously demanded.